1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motors and more particularly pertains to a new nonresonant boat motor for imparting motion to a boat without generating a substantial level of sound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of motors is known in the prior art. More specifically, motors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,368; U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,058; U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,906; U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,360; U.S. Pat. No. 1,178,947; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,170.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new nonresonant boat motor. The inventive device includes a spiral spring coupled to an axle assembly, a propeller shaft coupled to the axle assembly, a ratchet assembly for providing tension in the spring, and an axle rotation control assembly.
In these respects, the nonresonant boat motor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of imparting motion to a boat without generating a substantial level of sound.